


Vilya

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Protectiveness, Treat, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Planning for a future beyond the coming war.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Vilya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).




End file.
